


Little phantom

by Scarletfire16



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A looot of yaoi, Little baby Tetsuya..!!!!, M/M, Major Angst in future chapters, May bring you to tears, No inscest, Not so great father, Not sure on lemons, Over protective Seijuurou, first ever fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfire16/pseuds/Scarletfire16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promise that I, Akashi Seijuuro, will always keep my brother safe and as well as be the best big brother for him forever, and I would never leave him because we are Akashi brothers; and the Akashi blood is always thick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my fellow readers! Welcome to my very first ever, Kuroko no Basket fanfic…!
> 
> Yey! Confetti..! X3
> 
> Okay! Let's get straight to the point….  
> I'm pretty new to this writing kind of thing and I'm not really sure about my grammar, so if you ever see a mistake or maybe something wrong with the plot, pls inform me by reviewing and I would immediately reply as much as I can. And if ever, could you also teach me some grammar and writing lessons for me to improve? Thanks! I really appreciate your cooperation and It would really improve my writing skills if you do that :3
> 
> But for now, please bare with me on this one, as I said, this is my first ever fanfic so please don't go on harsh on me. HAVE MERCY ON ME SENPAI!
> 
> But yeah! Please be patient and I promise you that I would improve day by day for you people!
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Only the plot.

_Name: Akashi Tetsuya._

_Hair color= teal blue_

_Left eye= teal blue_

_Right eye= gold_

_Personality: not a very talkative person. Has a very dull and emotionless face. Smart but not as much as his older brother. Rarely competitive and very polite all the time._

_Likes: reading, drawing, playing the piano, milkshakes and basketball._

_Dislikes: people who tease his height, areas he can't reach, people who bothers his older brother and his hair being a mess._

_Hobbies: reading a book, painting, drawing, and playing basketball._

_Occupation: second heir of the Akashi corporation._

_Father= Akashi Kentarou_

_Mother= Akashi Shiori._

_._  
_Older brother= Akashi Seijuuro_

* * *

Akashi Seijuuro was rather surprised when he heard that he would be an older brother soon. In his past 8 years of living he always thought that he would be an only child to inherit his family's business; his father would teach lessons for him to be prepared for his future, join a basketball club, become the teams captain and the president of the student council, and would sooner or later run the Akashi Corporation.

It was rather a simple life. No distractions or any problems, nothing but a straight path way for his future.

But all of that came crumbling down once he heard the joyful news of his soon to come little brother being born.

For the first time In Akashi Seijuuro's life he felt something inside him that pained his chest when looking at his parents loving his yet to be borned little brother. .

.  
Jealousy.

* * *

It has been 10 moths now since Akashi Seijuuro heard the news of his sibling. His brother, which named by his mother as Akashi Tetsuya, has already been born last month and is now playing with his mothers red scarlet hair while being wrapped around in a blanket in the living room.

The small bundle giggled as his chubby baby hands got a hold of his mothers soft and silky hair. The way her hair tickles his arms, the tyke gave out another giggle and resumed to play with his mother's hair; unaware that a pair of Ruby eyes were staring at him like a predator would with a prey.

The elder sibling scowled at the scene. His mother and him are supposed to be spending time together in the mall today but, of course, his annoyingly 'cute' sibling have to ruin all of it. Seeing his so called sibling playing with HIS mother while he's just at the corner of the room just makes his blood boil. To make matters worse, his mother is not even paying attention to him!

Whenever he tries getting his mother's attention by looking at his lego structures, all she ever does is say "that's nice Seijuuro" without even taking her eyes off the baby; she didn't even looked! And whenever Tetsuya giggles, she always smiles…

"Sei-kun" hearing the nickname that his mother usually calls him, he quickly stopped glaring daggers at his younger sibling, the last thing that he wants right now is his mother scowling him from his behavior.

" why not take a look at your little brother" Akashi Shiori smiled and leaned a bit forward for the little emporor to see the little tyke around her arms.

Seijuuro would have straight our rejected if it wasn't for the kind samile that his mother was giving. Of course, how could he say no to that. He would never try to hurt his mother's feelings but the only problem is his mother loving the person he mostly hates, and that sort of person is his little brother; Akashi Tetsuya.

Seijuuro nodded and leaned down to look at his sibling. Striking soft Teal Blue hair like the skies, pale soft skin as if a single light scratch could tear it apart, the left eye colored as Teal Blue that matches his hair and the right colored with gold.

Although Seijuuro hates to admit it, he gotta say, his younger sibling is rather fitting to be a girl rather than a boy with those kind of looks. Other than that, there was another reason that surprised him when taking a look at his sibling…..

He looked .

Weak….

This is an Akashi?!

Impossible! The Akashi bloodline is full of hard willed, serious and perfect people; there is no way that this kind of child is his brother. There's got to be a mistake! Maybe the doctor switched the baby with a different one and kidnapped his real sibling, or maybe there was no sibling to begin with! This has to be a mistake…..

And yet his mother smiled.

"I know what your thinking Sei-kun…." His mother said with a soft expression on her face "Tetsuya is pretty weak….isn't he?"

Silence was spread through out the room. Neither mother nor son spoke after that statement. Shiori waiting for her sons reply while Seijuuro being too scared to reply his mother, fearing that he might hurt her feelings if he spoke his opinion.

Heaving out a sigh, Akashi Shiori lifted the bundle up and held it near her sons chest Indicating that she wanted the young emperor to carry his little brother.

Seijuuro stared at his little brother then back to his mother. He slowly nodded and carefully carried the bundle into his arms and placed it near his chest, making the baby giggle and smile at the sound of his older brothers heart beat. Seijuuro was quite surprised by the baby's reaction, it was rather…..cute. Bringing out a soft smile, the young Akashi heir brought the young tyke closer to his chest and held unto him like a fragile piece of glass. He kimnd of take it back now….maybe having a younger brother isn't so bad after all…..

"Sei-kun" Akashi Shiori called out to her eldest son. Said person looked up from his little brother and met with his mother's Scarlet red eyes, bringing out a serious tone, his mother continued "it really pains me so much Sei-kun but…. Tetsuya….

Is a prematured baby…."

Seijuuro's eyes grew wide, his mouth was slightly gaped and his skin turned slightly paled, it cant be possible….and yet…it is. His little brother, Akashi Tetsuya, is a prematured baby who has a weak health and body that has a slight probability to help him through the outside world.

"I know it sounds surprising…." His mother continued "your father was even furious after knowing that he has a weak son for an Akashi; so furious that he could have hurt Tetsuya. That's why, my little emperor, promise me that you will always keep Tetsuya safe…."

"I know that he's not fit to be an Akashi because of his body right now but-" Akashi Shiori might not noticed but tears were starting to fall from her cheeks, each tear showing how much she loved Tetsuya, how much she wanted him protected from the dangers from the world….and also from the dangers from her husband. She was scared. Scared that she might one day leave her sons to their fathers hands and would suffer greatly, she loved Tetsuya just liked how she loved Seijuuro but…..Tetsuya was too weak; he can't handle things on his own, and that scares her so much.

Holding her sons shoulders thightly, she onced looked directly at her sons eyes, Red met teary soft red eyes. Seijuuro has never seen his mother act like this before, the last time he saw her like this was when his father almost slapped him from earning one mistake from a test. It was just one mistake….but an Akashi is supposed to be perfect, it was no surprise that his father would be mad at him.

He looked at his mother's teary eyes and gently brought his hand on her cheeks "I promise mom….I'll protect Tetsuya and as well as be the best big brother for him, I promise. So please, stop crying…."

Eyes widening from his reply, Akashi Shiori quickly pulled her son to an embrace but not too tight to suffocate the baby and placed her chin above her sons head, inhaling softly the smell from her sons hair.

"Mommy loves you very much Sei-kun, she also loves Tetsuya so please…. Promise me okay? Promise me… that you'll both take care of one another"

Seijuuro slowly leaned further to his mother's warm hug and replied with a soft voice "I promise that I, Akashi Seijuuro, will always keep my brother safe and as well as be the best big brother for him forever, and I would never leave him because we are Akashi brothers; and the Akashi blood is always thick".

His mother pulled out a smile and slowly closed her eyes to savor this moment with her children .

"Thank you…..my little Emperor"


End file.
